The objectives of this research are the investigation of the structure and to some extent, the synthesis of important biological macromolecules (e.g., enzymes, viruses, nucleic acids, etc.) principally by use of such biophysical techniques as electrophoresis, chromatography, sedimentation, and x-ray methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bastin, M. and P. Kaesberg. Radioactive Labelling of Brome Mosaic Virus. J. Gen. Virol. 26, 321 (1975). Kaesberg, P. The RNAs of Brome Mosaic Virus and Their Translation in Cell-Free Extracts Derived from Wheat Embryo. Proc. of the INSERM EMBO Workshop on in vitro Translation and Transcription of Viral Genomes. INSERM 47, 205 (1975).